


Date with my photographer

by ChiShibuya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Flower watching, Fluffpup, M/M, date, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: VxJumin date fluff.





	

**V:** Where are you Jumin?

 **Jumin:** I am around the floral Grove.

 **V:** Oh! I'm by the rose garden give me just a second I'm on my way.

[V has left the chatroom.]

 

He waited, staring from his phone up toward the planned meeting spot. This was their first date was that why he was so nervous?

He drank in a deep breath of flower scented air. "V.."

 

A soft noise was heard from behind him. "Jumin? I'm sorry it took so long I ran into Mc and Yoosung.."

He silenced the nearly blind man with a kiss to his chilled cheek. "Are you okay? How is your eyesight?"

The surgery went well of course, so V could see well except for a thin haze that sometimes appeared. "I can see Jumin, it's beautiful today!"

Jumin laced his fingers with the blue haired male's. "I'm glad, you deserve to see the beauty in the world V." He kissed his lover's knuckles.

V chuckled at the action casting his vibrant green eyes to Jumin's dark orbs. "Thank you Jumin.."

_**I love you.** _

 


End file.
